


Fly-Boy and Saber-Girl

by elroymarvelous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Fly-Boy and Saber-Girl

You had a tradition. Whenever you passed the best damn pilot in the galaxy, you’d yell at him.   
“FLY-BOY!”  
He’d always yell back.   
“SABER-GIRL!”  
It was just your and Poe’s...thing. No one else did it, which made both extra special, and extra annoying. You didn’t care if it got glares or chuckles, it was your little way of connecting throughout the day. Any connection you could get, you’d take, seeing as pilots and jedis don’t have any reason to spend time together during the hectic days on the base.   
But one day he stopped. The week leading up to it you had become a bit distant because of your new duties on base. Leia had asked you to mentor the newest force sensitive recruit, Jax. You and Jax hit it off right away and became fast friends. The lesson that day was on learning people’s presences, and to help Jax get the hang of it, you linked arms. Physical contact allowed you to guide them easier with the force. You sensed him before you saw him and a huge smile grew on your lips.   
“Feel that one? The bright, confident, dumb, but loveable one?”  
“No…?”  
You laughed.  
“It’s okay. That’s Poe, he’s my best friend….and look! There he is. Watch this.”  
The second his eyes met yours you yelled.   
“FLY-BOY!”  
His eyes travel from you to your linked arms, to Jax and his eyes draken. You see his jaw set and feel him cutting of the usual open connection between presences. He doesn’t open his mouth or look at you. He just hurries by.   
“Why did you yell at him?”  
“He-it’s our….thing. He usually yells back. I, uh, I think we’re done for today.”  
Jax studies you for a moment.  
“You two are in love.”  
“WHAT?! No!”  
They break out into a grin.   
“Sure you aren’t. He saw us with linked arms and got mad because that’s what friends do. And you look like you’re going to cry because yelling names at each other means so much to you. It’s not about anything deeper.”  
You open your mouth to retort, but the words stick in your throat.   
Jax is right.  
“I’m getting the feeling I won’t need to teach you the mind part of being a Jedi for much longer, Jax.”  
Jax just winks and walks off. Calling over their shoulder as they go.   
“I’d talk to him soon if I were you!”  
Without another word you hurried off to the hangar, hoping against hope you’ll find Poe there.   
****  
Beep! Boop! Bee-boop!  
“Not now buddy, I’m trying to fix the fuel pipe.”  
BEEP!  
Poe sighed from underneath his X-Wing. The little orange droid was very insistent about taking a break. Was working in peace too much to ask for? Seeing Y/N with that new Jedi had been hard enough. Like he’d needed another reason to regret not telling her he loved her. He figured she’d been taken based how cuddly they seemed earlier. What was the point? But he couldn’t say no to his little droid, and reluctantly rolled out. Hovering nervously above him was you.   
“Y/N! Wh-what are you doing here?”  
“Are you okay? I feel like you’re mad at me.”  
“I-I’m not.”  
A little mad. Maybe. Dammit you were looking into his eyes. He can’t stay mad when you do that.   
“You didn’t say it.”  
“What?”  
“Our thing.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah…”  
There’s a pause. He fumbled for the right words. Should he say it? You both speak at once.   
“I need to tell you something.”  
“There’s something you should know.”  
You laughed. Maker, he loved your laugh.   
“You first.”  
He saw you take a deep breath, nervousness flitting about in his stomach. Is it possible you...might be about to-  
“I love you Poe. I don’t mean it like friend either. I love you. And if I’ve been paying attention correctly you love me.”  
He grinned. You always were perceptive,   
“I do. I love you Y/N. I didn-”  
He didn’t get the chance to finish, because your lips were on his.   
When you pulled away for air, he whispers into your mouth.   
“Saber-girl.”  
“Fly-boy.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
